


Uncertainty

by transtwinyards



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: During the Events House of Hades, Gen, it might be platonic, maybe not, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/transtwinyards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna didn't know why she didn't just take off or why she felt uncertain all of a sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aplatonicjacuzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplatonicjacuzzi/gifts).



> first gift fic!! Been holding back on the Reychel for a while but I might write some more.

Reyna resisted the sigh that would have come out of her mouth for the millionth time today. Octavian was just across the hall of their makeshift camp and Reyna was allowed to gather her bearings before she took off.

After the meeting with the red-headed Oracle of the Greek camp, Reyna was about ready to hop on Scipio and fly to Diocletian’s temple. Annabeth was in Tartarus, and Reyna wasn’t just gonna sit there and be helpless.

But surprisingly, once she went to the stables, she went back. Uncertain and scared. And that’s when Octavian yelled at her.

“You _need_ to think this through, praetor,” Octavian could barely contain his anger through gritted teeth. He clutched at the edge of the table, staring her down. Reyna barely flinched. “I might want that position better than anyone else, but I’m trying to look out for you. For the _camp_.”

Reyna didn’t want to believe him. But it was true. Despite his sniveling ways, Octavian cared for the camp as much as the next Roman demigod. She gave him a glare, holding back her confusion. What could she make of this? What should she do?

Would she just leave her soldiers to hold up the fort while she ran off to Split to help some _graecus_? They could obviously hold up their own, they’ve been trained to do so.

Reyna looked at her reflection as she stared down at Aurum’s back.

Without much thought, she grabbed a denarii and went to the bathroom.

She has never tried this before, but maybe if she did it right, she could pull through.

She turned on the lights and the shower. With a silent prayer to herself, she tossed the coin into the water. She remembered doing something like this in the Gardens of Bacchus, throwing denarii for wishes when she was only young. It was hopeless, since the fauns kept taking her denarii from the well.

There was no clatter of metal on the tiled floor. She gulped. _Now or never_.

“O, goddess Arcus— _Iris_ , please accept my offering,” Reyna started, voice shaking. “Though I am Roman, please, let me… let me call an acquaintance.” Her hands went to her _spatha,_ by her hip, an old nervous tic. Octavian was going to have her head for this. This might have been the most Greek thing she had done in her entire life.

“Show me… Rachel Elizabeth Dare, at Camp Half-Blood.”

The water shifted and a small rainbow showed through. The image of the red-headed Oracle was clear, and there was grin on her face.

“Why, praetor! Long time no see,” She greeted jokingly. Reyna kept her face straight. “I knew you were going to call but it didn’t seem to me that Romans knew of Iris-messaging. I stand corrected.”

“Keep it down, Oracle,” Reyna warned. “This is getting me into enough trouble as it is.”

Rachel nodded, minimizing the volume of her voice. “Just call me Rachel then. People calling me Oracle makes me feel like I’m a thousand years old. I’m barely even seventeen!”

Reyna huffed, hoping that Rachel was done speaking.

“So, I suppose you’re calling to ask about Annabeth,” Rachel said. Thankfully, this saves Reyna from having to speak. The praetor nodded.

“Listen, I already told you about everything. Also, your augur is planning to start a meeting after you leave.”

“I know, I heard,” Reyna’s tone was downright bitter at the statement. She’d just have to improvise when she got back. It wasn’t Roman but it’d have to do.

“Well, what is this about if you already know everything? Aren’t you supposed to be on the back of your pegasus, and already half-way across the Atlantic right now?”

Reyna paused. What _was_ this about? She stared at Rachel’s image in the mist. Curly-red hair, countless freckles and strikingly green eyes. Reyna shook her head and snapped out of it. She really _did_ have to go to Scipio right now.

“I—I don’t know.” Reyna tried not to sound so hopeless.

Rachel’s features softened. Reyna tried not to stare too long.

“Well, praetor. I wish you luck,” Rachel said but there was an indescribable emotion that went with her eyes, her actions as she shuffled in her seat, and in the tone of her voice. Reyna couldn’t pin it down. She didn’t have enough time to.

“And please…” Rachel added. “Come back alive. I _really_ want to get to know you.”

Then the call ended.

Reyna turned the shower off and grabbed her pack before heading towards the stable.

Her final hope before takeoff was that she wasn’t going to get ditched in Croatia and that she could come back alive after all of it.


End file.
